Hearts on Fire
by Korny247
Summary: An Amazon Princess a promise lasting for three millenia. Will she ever be able to finally get her love?


_ Kallistro = Rachel_

_Melantha = Santana_

_Philomela= Brittany _

_Selene= Quinn _

_Belladonna= Sue_

_1050 B.C.E _

The illumination of the full moon guided her path as she stalked through the grove. Her prey bounded forward before her. Quietly she notched her arrow to the bow as she kissed the shaft and sent a silent prayer to her mistress Artemis for this shot to be successful. The bolt shot true and planted itself in the skull of the deer as it pierced the eye socket of the animal.

Quickly she offered a prayer of thanks ruler as she sprung towards her kill. Quickly she pulled the arrow out of its eye to see if the head was still attached. It was and so she quickly put back in her quiver before she leaned forward to pick up her kill and planted it on her shoulders. She rose from the ground and made her way back towards her small camp. As she was passing small stream she heard the faint sound of _singing_. Her brow furrowed. Who would be in the forest at this time of night singing? She leaned the deer against a tree which she marked with a hunting knife she carried and followed the voice she heard.

She was in a small entanglement of bushed when she managed to locate the source of the sound. It was girl who sat upon a rock near the spring. She was singing something that Selene was not familiar with. It was not a song of the hunt or a song of praise to any of the Gods. Selene was memorized by this strange creature.

The girl had long brown hair. Her eyes were big and brown and shined brightly in the light of the full moon. Selene silently step closer to this beautiful girl something in her being pulled towards this angelic being. Her foot accidently snapped a twig startling the girl. Selene threw her hands in front of her in a gesture of peace to calm this frightened young lady.

"I come in peace oh daughter of Apollo sister of the muses."

The girl in front of her seemed a little startled by this greeting. She pushed some of her hair back in a sign of nervousness.

"I'm not sure what you mean. I am nothing like the muses and cannot be so bold as to claim to be a daughter of Apollo."

"Surely you must be. Your voice is as if you had been sent down from the kingdom of Mount Olympus itself. Surely you were born there and separated from your sisters. I have never heard anyone sound quite as good as you."

The girl ducked her head slightly in embarrassment a blush mounting her cheeks as she smiled shyly at the compliment.

"And who are you brave stranger, to declare these things of me as you prowl upon poor unsuspecting girls as if you were a panther?"

Selene smiled. "I am Selene princess of the tribe of the Amazons. A daughter of Artemis who will freely admit to being jealous of her mistress's brother for breeding a fine of specimen as you. And as you have declared me brave may I be so bold as to ask what your name might be? "

The girl lifted her eyes silently as she gazed into Selene's hazel eyes as if thinking about whether to answer her or not. She smiled broadly at the blond warrior as she declared her name.

"I am Kallisto of the house of Alderico. I am naught but a maiden caught out in the wood singing for herself."

Selene was pleased. There was something about this girl that called out to her.

"And may I boldly inquire what you were singing before I interrupted the sounds of such perfection?"

"You may inquire Princess but does that mean I will answer? Mayhaps. Mayhaps not."

"Would you deny warrior royalty satisfaction request? Are you so bold as to deny me or has my presence filled you with a courage previously unfound?"

Kallisto smirked as she lifted her eyes towards Selene.

"Perhaps it was your presence as I have never been filled with daring and challenge in my life. I'm a proper Athenian woman after all."

Selene let out a small puff of laughter as bantered with this feisty girl in front of her.

"I may not want your answer now as I have found you to be a liar."

"And how do I lie you royal highness?" she flirted back at her.

"If you were a proper Athenian woman you would be in your father's house and you would most definitely not sing something that was not meant for ceremony. That is how I know you are a liar."

"I'm a liar am I? If I offend thee thus perhaps I should not stand here and answer your questions but make my way unto my father's house as a proper Athenian woman should."

As Kallisto turned to leave Selene grabbed her arm.

"I did not mean to have your reaction as so strong as that. All I asked of you was the brand of song that left your lips as you sung in the soft moonlight. And such beauteous lips they be as well. So tell me gorgeous girl what song has left thy lips on this fair night?"

Kallisto teased her eyes to the blonde warrior and saw the curiosity in her eyes. She sighed.

"It was naught but a chorus of the plays of the playwrights of Athens. It was something I saw at one of the festivals of Dionysus. It was nothing."

"And yet from you it means everything."

"Be that as it may I must go to the _house_ of my father. I do not want to be discovered elsewhere but the beds of my father's house."

Selene quickly pulled Kallisto towards her and cupped her hands at the nape of her neck.

"Can I see you again?" she asked.

Kallisto cast her eyes downward as she wondered if she should. Selene seeing the look on her face pulled her forwards and kissed her. As their lips met it seem as if the moon shined brighter as if to give her approval. The two people involved in the kissed felt as if their whole world had shifted. Lips pressed upon lips and desire spread through both women. It was nothing they had ever felt before in their lives. Selene pulled back after a moan escaped Kallisto's mouth. Selene pressed her forehead against the other girl as they both panted hard. She kissed the other girl's forehead as she hugged her close to her body.

"Will that help in your choice or should I pray to Hekate you'll say yes?"

Kallisto smiled as she looked down. Then she bought her big brown eyes back up as she gazed into Selene's eyes as if to search for something. She laughed suddenly as she nodded her head.

"Yes. I shall try to be here in three days' time. Will you be here?"

"Oh. Most definitely. Nothing shall keep me from seeing you again. Not even Zeus himself shall keep me away."

"Alright I'll see you then. I'll try to leave my father's house to see you again."

They kissed again before Kallisto stepped away from Selene and disappeared into the night. She felt as if her life had changed this night. She felt so happy and fulfilled at last.

"Oh mother Artemis I pray she is the one for me. I just want to be happy for once." She declared before stomping off into the night to pick up her kill and continue to her camp. Oh how both their lives would change this night. And not for the better.


End file.
